Kakashi's Mission of Temptation
by kunoichi123
Summary: Kakashi is assigned the mission of training and protecting the prince of the land of ice. Strictly professional, Kakashi accepts the mission, but will he be able to keep his growing feelings of his mission seperate? YAOI. Don't read if you don't like it.


Sighing heavily, an unamused jounin ninja turned a page of his book whilst shifting his weight from one foot to the other lazily

Sighing heavily, an unamused jounin ninja turned a page of his book whilst shifting his weight from one foot to the other lazily. The sun shone brightly upon Konoha village as Kakashi awaited the arrival of his new mission; though he would hardly call it that. Leaning slightly against an again tree that stood beside him, he shifted his gaze to the crystal blue sky that presented its self so happily above him.

"What a perfect day for reading Icha Icha Paradise.." Spoke the man out loud. "Too bad I have to spend it baby sitting some kid…"

Tsunade Sama had awoken Kakashi at four o'clock in the morning to present him with the news that he had an important mission. Kakashi, quite objecting on his day off, had but no choice to rise to the call and accept his mission. He stood totally bemused once Tsunade Sama had given him his objectives.

"Your objective is to privately tutor the prince of the land of ice. His father has requested he be taught self defense, and specifically asked that you be the one for the job Kakashi." Tsunades words ran freely through his head. "At the same time, this is also a highly protection mission. Recently, many threats have been made against young prince Luke. If I see so much as a SCRATCH on this boy, Konoha's reputation will be completely ruined. I am COUNTING on you. Do you understand?"

Finishing her stern words with more of a statement, then direct question, Tsunade turned around and looked out of the window of her office as Shizune smiled warmly at him. "You'll be fine."

So here Kakashi stood on his day off, tired, lazy and unmotivated. He shook his head at the thought of these words… wow he was becoming like Shikamaru.

A few more minutes of reading his book passed, when finally, Kakashi heard the familiar sound of gravel crunching beneath feet. Peering up form his book, he saw three figures approaching him, still a fair few meters back. Having one last glance of his book before the figures reached him, he snapped the book closed and sighed quietly silently asking him self, "Why me...why today."

Looking up with his eyes now un occupied, he found them to be drawn to a set of brilliant blue eyes. He was…memorized by them. Slightly stunned he managed to tear his gaze away from them and examined the small boy that possessed them. The contrast of the feeble looking young boys medium length, midnight black hair complemented his amazing eyes, making them appear more blue and vibrant then they already were. His tanned frame stood at about half the size of his as the boy nervously poked his two fingers together in front of him.

Kakashi could feel his blood start to rush irregularly fast as he swallowed in his throat, his heart beat rising rapidly.

"Umm..Hey." Was all he managed to choke out pulling his gaze from the kid in front of him as he tried to focus on the two people, both dressed in black hooded cloaks that accompanied him.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Spoke the hooded figure on the right in a surprisingly high voice. "We are entrusting him with you…his life… and future safety is in your hands."

The hooded figure on the right, was clearly a female, however Kakashi did not notice, as his heart was thumping loudly in his ears making it extremely hard for him to hear anything being said, let alone concentrate. Kakashi shook his head slightly, trying to focus on what was being said to him, however no matter how hard he tried he could not ignore the angel that stood before him. The hooded figure on the left spoke now in a much lower and masculine voice, "Please take good care of Luke…" He said, pulling a pouch obviously filled with gold from his pocket and holding it in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi mustered up the energy to pull a steady smile onto his slightly gawking mouth as he graciously accepted the pouch from the stranger. "Don't worry..Luke will be safe with me." He said looking once again at the pure innocence that stood so openly before him.

"Thank you.." Spoke both of the hooded figures at the same time as they turned on their heels and disappeared in a flash.

Luke looked up from his feet and up at his new guardian and smiled widely. "Um…H-hiya sensei." Luke proceeded to bow awkwardly holding his two bags in either hands. Luke's voice was like pure silver to Kakashis ears as he started to feel his heart beat quicken once again.

"Hey there Luke…" Replied Kakashi turning around to suppress blush that was about to spring onto his cheeks. "I…hope your ready to train hard…I mean…I wouldn't want that beutifu-"… Kakashi stopped him self just in time and hid what he was about to say with a cough. "…Sorry, I wouldn't want that weak body of yours to be hurt… or I'll be killed.. and if that happens then you've got no hope". Kakashi said this with a smirk as Luke swallowed hard, not knowing how to interpret his new sensei's words. or the smug smile that spread across Kakashis face so widely. Kakashi laughed, years of training aiding him to hide the emotion of pure lust that welled up inside of him, aching to be let free.

Coughing once again after laughing, Kakashi held out his hand in front of Luke. Luke Looked down momentarily, his cheeks flushed, then back up again hesitantly at his Sensei's hand. "...Your bag please. They look to heavy for a shrimp like you to be carrying.."

Luke resented the comment glaring up at Kakashi who stood much taller than him. "…Im..Fine thanks…I'll manage on my own" He muttered, looking down at the ground again, after challenging his Sensei by glaring him in the eye… he obviously had lost. Kakashi was amused by the attitude that lay under the tanned skin of his new mission, but inside of him, his heart still pounded heavily…his blood still rushed faster at the very sound of his voice. "No really… I insist." Kakashi lowered his voice at the last two words of his sentence.

The young boy, not sure how to take this… simply handed Kakashi his bags as he stood in his place looking down again and poking his fingers together, pouting slightly. Who was this Kakashi guy that everyone had talked about so highly? He seemed like a complete jerk to him. As Kakashi took his bags laughing very lightly, Luke stared after him…hundreds of questions filling his mind. Paying close attention to his new sensei's mask he cocked his head slightly in thought of what could lay behind it.

Kakashi smiled quietly to him self as he called out "Hey kid… are you coming or not?" This got an instant reaction from the boy, who obediently trotted along behind Kakashi as they walked towards his house briskly. Luke had been informed to follow every single order Kakashi will give him. Luke knew he would find this task hard, as he possessed quite an attitude, but not THIS hard.

Kakashi, with the aid of his sharningan could feel the kid's eyes burning deeply into the back of his head. He took a moment to think… wait…what WAS he thinking? Luke was merely a mission… just another student that needed training. Nothing more..nothing less. The rest of the walk to Kakashis house was silent, the only noises the birds chirping in the lush trees surrounding them and the crunching of loose gravel underneath their feet. Both of them deep in thought, they had NO idea of the events going to take place.

* * *

**A/N: _She smiles at the audience_ Well… I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my fan fiction. ****This is my first time actually POSTING something…so... please read and review. xD Thank you muchly!**


End file.
